


to ask for a date

by girlybookworm



Series: stories from hoth [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han asks leia out for what isn't the first time  and definitely  wont be the last time . but this time it seems her answer has actually changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to ask for a date

  " listen leia all i'm saying is that it might not be so bad to go on a date with me ." 

  " really " 

" yes really , i think you should consider it. "

" ok well say i do agree to this date ; where would it even be held ?"

" the falcon. i mean I've got food , drinks , entertainment ." 

" let me guess .. your the entertainment. " 

" well i'm not so bad at it you know . but no i thought maybe we could play a game of sabbacc or watch a holofilm ." 

" alright sure why not. "   
  


" cool see you at eight . you wont regret this. "  

" i hope not .. and besides what else do i have to do around here."  she said to no one in particular as Han had already walked away.

 

 


End file.
